Falling to Pieces
by Tobi202
Summary: Normal is not a word used to describe the Akatsuki or Tami's life. Falling for the masked member, is she just getting her heart tampered with to make her a better member? Life is a strange thing... Rated M for brief romance later on, Oc X Madara U.


**Okay just trying this out I think its good so far but I never know cus I write it… anyway read it then click the nifty review button and tell me what you think. **** Love tobi202**

"**Life is known only by those who have found a way to be comfortable with change and the unknown. Given the nature of life, there may be no security, but only adventure." - Rachel Naomi Remen**

"Tobi loves you, you idiot!! How do you not even get that?!" Deidara yelled as he wrenched me from my bed and into the bathroom.

"Clean your fucking face and get over the fact he fucking lied! He does that!" Hidan said turning on the sink.

It seemed like my room was full of guys telling me that the guy I liked was in love with me, and not the girl I saw him with. "He kissed that other girl and might have done more… none of you know where the hell he is… don't act like he loves me too when he doesn't." I pulled out of Deidara's loosening grip and pushed them out "I'm going to take a shower… Ask Konan if she wants to go shopping with me I need new cloths." I turned to them with a half smile and a sudden change of heart. "I'm going to win that bastard back."

**2 weeks earlier, and the beginning of our story.**

I walked out of my room in the Akatsuki base Deidara, Zetsu and Hidan were taking me out tonight and if my luck would hold out Tobi would be joining.

"Hey Tami! You look good today." Konan waved me down and jogged to catch up.

Konan and I where the only girls on the base, "I wish I hadn't lost the flower clip I had… would have looked good with this outfit." I stood in a strapless purple sundress and white short healed open toed sandals. My bright green hair, slightly more lime green than Zetsu's, was intricately done up, the stormy blue streaks looked like swirls of water. My light skin was clear unless you looked closely at left cheek where a pink scar from an old mission held fast to my pale complexion. My back, oddly exposed, showed the tattoo of a girl in a white dress standing under an arc of flowers. The finishing touch my normal bandana, yellow today, tied around my neck.

"You look fine with out it." Konan smiled, "but if you really want a flower I am sure Zetsu can grow you one."

"Zetsu? You think he would?" I asked tilting my head to the side, causing a thick strand of blue to fall so it looked like I had a nice side bang.

"Doubt it, seeing as he's so defensive about his plant like looks."

I sighed, my stomach flipped a tad and I started the nervous jitter that I did.

"Stop that." Konan told me her eyes on the 'why are you always so nervous' look rather than the irritated one she got sometimes. "You have another hour right? Lets get you a clip, big and orange, perhaps some yellow beads to stick in your hair and pink sandals would look better… more you." She was referring to my mismatched style that even though it shouldn't, went together like strawberries and chocolate.

"Sure lets go."

"Oi! Where are you going, hn? You promised to help train with me today, un!"

Konan shook her head. "That was tomorrow she promised to help with. You are all going out as a team tonight, remember?"

"I can't train in a freaking dress Dei, I will help tomorrow and the next day we don't have a mission but not today." I turned on my heel and managed to trip. Luckily I was caught by a silver haired jasinist. "Sorry I fell…"

"No shit fuck-lock Holms. Why do I always catch you? Fall around Tobi? That fucker would catch you and say some romantic shit."

"Nice to see you to Hidan…" I stood and turned to face the guys "I am going shopping, we are meeting at the ramen shop in one hour. Please don't be late."

"What time is that?" Deidara asked

"Where?" Hidan added

I put my palm to my forehead, "In one hour," I said slowly nodding my head like I was teaching a three year old what to say, "at the ramen shop on the out skirts of town. You got it or should I write it down?"

"Don't be a smart ass!" Hidan yelled

"Hn… write it down." This time Hidan was the one to do the face palm thing wile Konan fell on her ass she was laughing so hard.

I wrote down on a pad of paper 'Ramen shop. 12:00' handed it to Dei and left the base with Konan.

Konan was on a mission to make me look even better. I got a new lighter purple halter top and white jeans, along with a pair of green sandals with a bright pink flower on the top, best part was I could train and go on missions with these. To top off the whole look, a flower the same yellow as my bandana on the side of my head.

"You look awesome," Konan said with a smile

"I think you just like to dress me up like a doll,"

"Your more of a little sister I have fun shopping with."

I looked at my watch, "crap I got to go. Pein would kill me if I let you walk back alone… want to come along?" I asked knowing very well that I just didn't want to be alone with the guys.

"No I will tell Pein you where going to be late so I let you go. I think you can handle the guys." She said proving she knew what my plan was.

"Okay well bye," I said, waving to her half-heartedly.

"Good luck!" she yelled sprinting back to the base as I walked to the ramen shop.

The guys where early probably because of how pissed I was at them the last time they stood me up. That was worse of course since Hidan and Dei where my dates to a party.

They made it up to me though, promising they would take the team out before every mission. Tonight was the first night and I was expecting it to just be lunch but they had the whole day planed out. This was going to be interesting.


End file.
